A variety of commercial uses for fatty esters such as triglycerides have been described. When used as a lubricant, for example, fatty esters can provide a biodegradable alternative to petroleum-based lubricants. However, naturally-occurring fatty esters are typically deficient in one or more areas, including hydrolytic stability and/or oxidative stability.